Portals
by lil-mizz-linkluvr
Summary: Me and my friends are sent to the Zelda world to help Link. But when it's time to go home, will they? ::::CHAPTER 4 UP!:::: ( its better than it sounds. im just not good at summaries)It's finally in story format! Yay! Sorry for the wait!
1. Stupid Ganondorkie!

Shia: opens door hiya! Haleigh: Happy Birthday! Scott and Molly both walk through the door together and hand over presents Shia: Hehe im gonna have fun tonight! Kiersten and Kelly: HI! Riley: Kelly! Wait! Brian: this is the right house, right? Shia: what do U think? Brian: uh.I can't really think. Shia: of course it is or I wouldn't be here, would I, you idiot? Brian: oh. Connor: Hey Brian! Sit with me! Brian: Okay! Everyone passes presents to Mevy and walks in Everyone is babbling and talking amongst them selves Shia: ALL RIGHT! WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP? IM GONNA OPEN PRESENTS! Everyone:0_o;; Molly: Already? Shia: So? Who cares? It leaves more time to play with them! ^__^ Scott: Ooo! Open mine first! Open mine first! Open mine first! Shia: okay.. opens it up Shia: YEA! IT'S OCARNIA OF TIME! THANKIE U SCOTTIE! hugs him Scott: off.now.please? Shia: im gonna play! Everyone: groans Shia: plays game and dies quickly stupid game! throws controller at the screen and a portal appears Ooo..pretty! everyone is sucked in except the cat who's eating the rest of the cake Connor: ow. That hurt. Where are we? Shia: why does everyone have to ask that question? Were in Hyrule, you idiot! Molly: its dark an- Brian: I thought I got to be the idiot! Shia: Fine, Connor's the butthead. Brian: haha! I getta be the idiot. Kiersten: Technically, that's not a good thing. suddenly a light is turned on Ganondorf: Ahahahahahaha! Look what I got! Shia: What? Did you get us candy? Ganondorf: glares who do you think I am, little girl? Shia: A stupid bitch, yes that means you're a female dog, that didn't give us candy! Ganondorf: Perhaps I should ask you, who are you? Shia: You know I- hey! Look at our clothes! They changed! Kelly: Really? Normal people change clothes every da- what? They did change! Ganondorf: Are you going to answer my question or not? Shia: NO! Leave me alone! Lets go troops! Riley: Troops? Shia: Yeah! Cause im the leader now! Ganondorf: you're not going anywhere now. walks over and grabs Shia's chin and makes her look at him. At first they wander, but then her bright green eyes lock on him and send him flying across the room. Shia: Hurry! Let's go! See ya later Ganondork! 


	2. A whole bunch doing nothin' but talkin'

Okay, now I get how this works. Hehe. For all those out there who are reading this.chapter three will be up by Thursday. If not, it's cause Molly killed me at school. Hehe. If it weren't for school I would be dead by now cause I stole her magic. And if the story's still screwed, then, fanfiction.net is screwed! Oh, the things have what's happening inside them. And I made it extra long for all you "faithful" readers. Oh, I almost forgot again: Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or my friends (unfortunately) hehe.so don't sue me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ganon: calling after themI'll get you, you Son no, Daughter of a Bi- Kiersten: Shut your trap, will ya! all run out of the castle Shia: crashes into Link Oww. Link: Sorry blushes (A/N Link is 17 right now) Shia: It- it's okay. Hey! Where are you going? Link: Uh.castle. But, I can't get in. Haleigh: We barely got out! Navi: singing we're off to see the princess! The wonderful princess of Destiny! Kelly: That's nice. Especially since I don't know who that is! Navi: Zelda Connor: Who? What the hell? Sell the door? Brian: Even I know who Zelda is, you idiot! Connor: exasperated Who's sell the door? (A/N the italicized words are empathized) Scott: Would you all just shut up?!? Everyone shuts up except Link and Shia who are flirting near a group of vines Scott: annoyed that Shia won't shut up Shia? Shia: What? Who? Candy! Food! Enemies! Do I getta kill someone?!? Riley: Eww.you, you want to? Shia: Why not? I gotta sword that's too long for me to pull out! Molly: How come she gets weapons? Kiersten: I got daggers. Hehe.. Kelly: I've got bow and arrows! Riley: Me too! Link: I can pick my nose and slingshot my boogers! Everyone: Eww.. Molly: That's nice. Kiersten: Lovely. Shia: You guys are boring. Bye! Link: Wait! Shia: Why? Link: I needa tell you something. Everyone: Ooo.. Shia: What? confused Link: We're not all guys! Shia: Oh! Um.is there some deep dark secret you wish to tell us? Kelly: imitates school counselor Link: I.i.i.I'm not a Kokiri! Scott: Wow. Tell me something I don't know. Brian: Yea, like.uh.who I like! Link: You don't know who you like? I already know who I like. Haleigh: Who? Connor: I like Haleigh! Haleigh: Really? Connor: I said that out-loud didn't I? Haleigh: smiles Molly: So? Who do ya like? Huh? Link: Uh.well.um..dah! Screw it I'm not saying, but you can tag along with me, for a while, I guess. Shia: Yea! Haha! I'm gonna take whatever Ganondorkie throws at me and shove it up his asshole! Link: That may not be a pretty sight. Shia: I wasn't exactly serious. Link: Oh. Who's Ganondorkie?  
  
Kiersten: Don't as-  
  
Shia: That bitch who didn't give us candy!  
  
Link: Oh. Did you expect him to give you candy? Shia:looking down, sniffing dramatically It.It's my birthday an I'm 16. Link: Oh. Let's go see Zelda, now! Shia: Suddenly happy again Okay! (A/N to make this easier, they got past al of the guards and reached Talon) Talon: Welcome to our ranch.take a look around.it's so much fun.snores Brian: Dude, he snores louder than you, Connor! Connor: No way! Brian: Uh huh! Connor: Nuh unh! Brian: Uh huh! Connor: Nuh unh! Brian: Uh huh! Connor: Nuh unh! Brian: Uh huh! Connor: Nuh unh! Brian: Uh huh! Connor: Nuh unh! Brian: Uh huh! Connor: Nuh unh! Brian: Uh huh! Connor: Nuh unh! Brian: Uh huh! Connor: Nuh unh! Brian: Uh huh! Connor: Nuh unh! Scott: SHUT UP! this wakes Talon up Talon: What in Tarnation! Can't someone get some shut-eye around here? Kiersten: Apparently not. Molly: Hope it isn't like this when we try to sleep. Shia: Mr. Talon? Talon: Yes? Shia: shouting COULD YOU MOVE BECAUSE WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD HERE! HELLO! MOVE! NOW! OR I SHALL MOVE YOU! Riley: That's not a pretty sight. Kelly: Nope. Talon: runs away fairly awkwardly and strangely Everyone: 0_o;; Shia: Okay.speaks as if nothing happened Let's see this famous Zelda! Link: Sure. they move the milk boxes and get in side the castle 


	3. Finally, Zelda!

Darned reviewers! Ack, I had to rewrite the entire thing! Yea, yea, I know this chapter's late; I said it'd be up by Thursday, but haha, I'm lazy. Kiersten and Molly: I WILL GET YOUUUUUUUUUU!! Oh and I forgot to explain the clothes but, what the friggin' hell do you all reviewers care???? All right! On with the story! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZELDA! Wait, I have the game.but, I don't take credit for it!  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N Link and all of the boys are 17 right now instead of 11. Kelly and Molly are twins each 12 years old. Shia and all the other females are 16.)  
  
As they crawled into the castle, Scott cut his hand on the bricks. (A/N don't ask  
  
me how) "Ow." Scott moaned. Molly ran over to him, concern crossing her face,  
  
"What!?! Are you okay?" While Molly held on to his cut and bleeding hand, Scott said,  
  
through clenched teeth, "I cut myself." "Really?" Shia retorted, still annoyed that they  
  
weren't going anywhere. Molly suddenly pulls her hands off Scott walking backwards,  
  
away from him. " Woah. I feel dizzy." Her free hands move to her temples and press on  
  
them. "Hey look!" Scott yells when he sees his newly healed hand. Everyone crowds  
  
around Scott except Molly who is crashing into things. "It's like.. healed!" Kelly said,  
  
amazed. "Really? Are we gonna see Zelda or not?" Shia replied, clearly irritated by now.  
  
"Shit!" Molly yells as she crashes into several boxes, which has a domino effect.  
  
"Us!! Zelda!! See!! NOW!!" Shia practically yells. "But.Look at the pretty  
  
skin!" Scott says innocently. Shia glares at Scott warningly. Kiersten perks to life, "NO  
  
YOU DIM-WAD!! LET'S GO!" " Thank God!" Shia prays. "Who's God?" Link asks.  
  
Shia looks at him, glares fiercely and growls. "Don't hurt me 'cause I'm sexy and  
  
stupid!" Link says. Everyone looks at him strangely as Shia raises an eyebrow. "Let's  
  
move, NOW! OR I SHALL MOVE YOU!" Every one except Shia runs at break-neck  
  
speed to Zelda, leaving Shia behind. "Wait!" Shia yells and runs to catch up with them.  
  
"How did you all get past the guards? Who are you?" Zelda gasps as they arrive.  
  
Molly points to everyone as she says his or her names, "I'm Molly, and that's Scott, Link,  
  
Connor, Brian, Kiersten, Kelly, Riley, Haleigh and Sh-," "ME!" Shia yells happily.  
  
"Who's your leader?" Zelda asks cautiously.  
  
"ME!" Shia yells again.  
  
"Okay..me-"  
  
"My name's Shia you idiot!"  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"If you're with Ganondorkie or not."  
  
"I think Ganondorf is evil!"  
  
"Really?" Shia says sarcastically, " Did you figure that out yourself or did he tell you  
  
himself?" "Shia, this is not the person to fight with!" Molly said, warning her. "So? She's  
  
annoying." Shia said. "I am?" Zelda asked curiously and confusedly. "STOP IT!" Link  
  
yelled. " Fine." Shia said, now back to being bored and annoyed. "Chicks." Brian  
  
muttered to himself, away from the group, which was arguing over something that had  
  
nothing to do with anything. "...What about me...?" Kiersten asked as she stepped  
  
closer to Brian. "Huh? You're hot! Wanna be my girlfriend?" "What? Really?!? Yeah!"  
  
"Haha! Screw you Connor! I GOTTA GIRLFRIEND BEFORE YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MWAHAHA!" Brian yelled at Connor, who glared at him menacingly.  
  
Back at the group, Zelda asked Link, "Do you have the Spiritual Stone of the  
  
forest?" "Woah.are you a mind reader? But, yea, I have it."Zelda smiled at him  
  
flirtingly, which made Link step far away, making Zelda frown, "I am not a mind reader,  
  
though, I did have a prophecy. It went like this: 'A boy from the forest was destined to  
  
save this world from evil. The evil force, which is Ganondorf, I think, tried to destroy the  
  
young hero. He, the forest boy, would've perished though, long ago, nine beings were  
  
created to help him succeed and destroy the evil being.' Now, I believe the prophecy is  
  
coming true!" "It is? Who are the nine beings?" Connor asked quite stupidly. "Us, you  
  
dim-wad!!" Haleigh said to him. "Oh." Connor replied, amazed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I'm so horrible. I love cutting off stories. It's kinda short cus' I got writer's block. And, if  
  
you wanna be in my story, send in the info I told you to in my Bio. That's all. REVIEW!  
  
YOU! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx!^_____^ 


End file.
